Talk:Transcript: Tutorial/@comment-33560844-20180210154553
Hmm... I wasn't sure whether to add this in the trivia part of the page, so... just adding it here (diff between v1.2/the one on the page and (potentially) the original tutorial (I believe it received a revamp in v1.3; I've tracked down the tutorial as it was in early July and August 2016, from about 3 diff YT videos (which may be unreliable, as well, they're unofficial sources, but they're from 3 diff channels and seem to match up) Generally assume if not mentioned diffs, same as from version 1.2 Pre version 1.3 (Potentially Original Tutorial) Act 2 level guild rewards were diff from v1.2 (there were no embers back then): 1000 Gold, 1 Gem, 70 Metal, 20 Wood, 20 Cloth & 1 Gold Nugget) *(After assigning Catniss as active) Catniss: All right! What's our next objective? Conan: Let's check the quest board to find out! *Tap Quest Board quests "Dragon!" (MSQ) and "Rat Problem" are displayed Conan: What does it say? Catniss: Let's see... A shop owner is looking for help with their rat problem. Sounds like we'd need some really big mouse traps for that. Is this really part of our job? Conan: This is a Regular Quest. It may not help us defeat the Evil Pugomancer... butsic it is our duty to help the peoplesic? of Catania! Catniss: I guess they're also good for earning some coin..? Conan: Exactly! *Tap on Quest "Rat Problem" Conan: This Regular Quest has a Material Cost. In order to do it, we first need to collect some Cloth. *Exit Quest "Rat Problem" *Exit Quest Board Conan: This is the Cloth Farming Station. It produces Materials. Materials are used for Guild Upgrades and to complete certain Quests. This notification tells you when the Farming Station is full and needs to be emptied. doesn't specify what this means; assuming the little thingy above the Station Tap the Farming Station to collect the Materials! *Tap the Cloth Farming Station Conan: Once a farming station has been emptied it will immediately start producing more Materials! Farming Stations can also be Upgraded to produce and store more materialssic!>br /> Now that we have collected some Cloth, we can do the Quest. Catniss: But, Conan, what happens if your heroes have the wrong skills for a Regular Quest? Conan: Don't fret, Catniss. As long as you have the materials, any hero can go on a Regular Quest. Catniss: Oh, that's neat! *Tap on Quest Board *Tap on Quest "Rat Problem" 240 XP; 200 Gold; Duration: 10s; Mat cost: 1 Cloth (skills = Crafty, Sneaky; n/s if same for all) *Tap on the first square where you can assign Heroes *Tap on Conan *Tap on the second square where you can assign Heroes *Tap on Catniss *Tap on Start Quest *Wait 10s *Tap on Quest "Rat Problem" *Claim Rewards [Conan levels up; you level up Catniss: Wow, Conan, what's up with the sparkles? animation for level up was diff: two wavy lines + "sparkles" Conan: It seems I Leveled Up! Catniss: Amazing! Evil Pugomancer: Oh, feeling stronger now? Stronger than, say, a dragon?! little bit same, except quest Info= Name: Dragon!; Level: 2; Rewards: 1 Gem, 110 XP, 410 Gold; Mat cost: N/a; Skill/s: Perceptive; Duration: 2m... also the chance percentage= in required skills section, font for quest name = diff too... okay, I'm getting distrac- Oh look, a Butterfly!... Conan: My skills won't do any good against a flying monster, but Catniss' Perceptive skill will! as V1.2 Conan: Let's help her level up by doing another Regular Quest first. *Exit Dragon! Quest Conan: The guild is constantly given new Regular Quests to do while we're preparing for our next Story Quest. This timer tells you when new Regular Quests will be available. The amount of Regular Quests you can get can be increased through Upgrades. *Tap Training Course quest card Rewards: 120 XP, 100 Gold; Duration: 10s (still) *Assign Catniss *Wait it out non existent (I think) back then *Claim rewards levels up as version displayed as current... Until after "So let's get our third recruit" Conan: New Heroes are recruited in the Shop. The first one's on me! *Tap on Shop had a different layout, but let's not get carried away again... *Tap on Common Box *Get Common Box FREE *Collect Francis Act 3 in V1.2, there was talk of evolution, however... since the evolving process was diff back then (and the devs had some ideas/terminology that they decided to discard) it plays out diff as V1.2... after [ect. defeat the evil Pugomancer] Francis: Hey, do I get gold for doing this? as V1.2, till after "Do I get to throw fireballs at dogs?" Conan: Yes, so that we can end the Evil Pugomancer's reign! Francis: That's Purrfect. Conan: Would you like to do a Quest right away, Francis? Francis: Sure. I want that rare loot! *Tap Quest Board Conan: Okay, Francis... This Regular Quest has a chance to drop a Rare Reward: the Silk Material. Francis: I see. But it will take forever to finish that Quest! Conan: We can fix that by using a Speed Potion! Conan: Speed Potions decreasessic the duration of your next 3 Quests by 50%! Francis: Really? Conan: Yes, really! Normally, you have to watch a short video ad to get Speed Potions, but this one's free! *Press Speed Potion (In top right corner; Alchemy didn't exist back then, but Speed Potions sure did!) *Tap "Activate!" Conan: Good job, now the Quest will finish in no time! * Tap quest info= Name: Watchtower (n/s if universal?); Mat cost: n/a; Skill/s: Charismatic (again: n/s); Quest Rewards: 5% Silk chance, 50 XP, 105 Gold Duration: 30s (Speed Potion has to be activated, but orig= 1min *Assign Francis Francis: Oosic?, look at that Silk - I want it! Conan: With some luck, we'll get it! This number indicates the chance of getting this reward if the Quest is completed. doesn't explain this further/tell WHICH number, so... take your pick! So, let's start the Quest and hope for the best! CONAN'S A POET! *Start Quest *Exit Quest Board Conan: Seems you're getting a hang of this Guild Leader business already. But there's one last thing I need to teach you before you can manage the guild on your own! Evolving heroes unlocks extra skills and traits that can be used on Quests! *Tap Fortress icon top left hand next to guild level *Tap Conan Conan: Heroes are evolved by pressing the Evolve Button here. *Tap the Evolve button (for Conan) far bottom right, below (de)activate and to the right of dismiss Conan: Heroes start at the Novice Rank, but can be evolved to Elite, and Legendary. Currently, me[sic, Catniss, and Francis are all Novices. As you can see, it costs materials to evolve heroes. But don't worry! We've gathered enough for mine! *Accept the Evolution 50 Metal and 1 Gold Nugget gets his trait AND his second outfit, 3 prongy thingys around level (it would appear as if orig. 3 evolutions (?): Novice: 1st Costume + skill (no prongy thingys); Elite: Trait and 2nd Outfit (3 Prongy things); Legendary: 2nd skill and 3rd Outfit (fully evolved thingy?) Conan: Wow! I got a knight's shield! And I got the Guild Banner trait! Whenever I'm on a Party Quest, the XP reward is increased by 10%! You can check any trait's effect by tapping its icon. To unlock my second skill, Charismatic, you have to evolve me to Legendary! Legendary heroes will be needed if we are ever going to defeat the Evil Pugomancer! *Exit Fortress Conan: Congratulations! Now you know the basics of being a Guild Leader. It's now up to you to expand the Guild and manage its members. Remember to Upgrade the Fortress when you have too many heroes. Once Catniss returns from the Dragon fight, you should aim to do the next Story Quest. If you want to be notified when Quests are completed, you can enable push notifications. Good luck, Guild leader! ---- TO EVERYONE WHO ACTUALLY READ ALL THAT (or just, like, scrolled to the bottom) I will likely edit this later to make it make more... coherent sense, and also add some diffs I have missed (I waaay underestimated how long this would take me; it's been, like, over 2h (I think around 3.5h or 4h) or something for an about 7 minute tutorial, lol!) Also... I think the current version of the tutorial is different, should there be a note of that somewhere? Also, Also, everyone featured in the orig tutorial had diff art devs also posted this to their FB once I think? ---- Edits: Edit 1: Fixed some immediate coding errors I noticed the purple font color is more pink than purple, will find proper hex code/name when have time Edit 2: Oh, that was pretty quick actually (should have done that in one go!) the purple color should be closer now. Tweaked the time I said it took to do this too (2 hours? Pfft. As if; I'm not that efficient!).